Rage
by xjadedjoy
Summary: Violent anger; passion.
1. Late

**I claim nothing, the show and the characters of course belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

**When all is said and done,  
will I know where i'm from?  
Remembering, where I will be.  
- Trapt "When All Is Said And Done."**

* * *

She's always been on time, on time to these meetings. Her and Giles would always be here when the rest of the Scoobies would walk in the door. Xander and I would usually be the last ones.

And yet here she is walking in 10 minutes late, cutting Giles from his ranting about that powerful demon nest we've been trying to get rid of for the past week.

Her hair tousled, a large gash going from one ear to the starting of her lips. Dirt coating her new leather jacket that Dawn helped me pay for. Both of the knees on her jeans ripped open, showing bloody skids.

Everyone in the room was staring at her as she limped her way towards the seat next to me, the seat she always sits in. I looked at Giles again as he took of his glasses and cleaned them, rather shakily. I looked at Dawn and her head was tilted to one side, mouth agape. I looked back at her ready to ask what the hell happened, she linked her hands together and rested them on the table.

"B-" is all I got out before she cut in.

"Ask me that question and I'll stab you again." I would've laughed, but there was not a trace of humor in her voice. She looked tired, worn and angry. I looked at Giles again who put his glasses back on. "Please continue Giles." She said with her teeth locked together.

"Dear God Buffy!" He slammed his fist on the table. "You can't just walk in here like you weren't just attacked."

"I just did." She stood up. "And I'll do it again but this time walking out." And she did, she walked out.

"What the Hell?" Thank you Kennedy, my thought exactly. Dawn was still frozen in that same pose, except this time her mouth was open wider. My feet fell to the ground with a clunk, where just a second ago they were crossed on the table. I found a way to shake the shock. I stood up, closely followed by Dawn and Xander.

"Um." Willow attempted something, but instead she just decided to stand up too, followed by Kennedy.

"Did anyone notice she was still bleeding? Aren't, like, slayer cuts supposed to stop bleeding almost immediately?" Xander asked and I didn't notice that until now.

"Yes." Giles answered and I shook my head in agreement as Xander looked at me.

"That, for some reason, did _not_ seem like my sister." I shook my head in agreement, yet again. Dawn was walking towards the door, I followed her, but no sooner did she get out the door, did I hear her shriek. I ran out, shock hitting me full force again. Use the force, master. Did you ever notice, that in some of the worst times of your life, you have some of the weirdest thoughts of your life?

Like when Buffy stabbed me, you did it, B, you killed me, came from my drying lips. I let her stab me though, in the middle of the fighting, everything I did hit me with a pulse pounding and ground shattering force. So I let her stab me. A thought even more weird followed, something about quitting life so God isn't firing me. I didn't let her use me for the antidote. I didn't realize back then, but I _knew_ something was different with her. Something I now realize is a powerful infatuation. I wouldn't call it love, because I don't think you can truly love someone until you get to know every inch of their soul, but I'm getting there with B, I'm getting there.

I shook my head and tackled B full force. Use the force, master.


	2. The State Of

**Rage **(n.) - Violent anger; passion.

* * *

Faith was standing next to the coffin, her hand lying flat on top, except her eyes, which were darting back and forth. From one end of the coffin to the other, tears blurring her vision. She was listening to the hushed whispers and the snuffling of the other mourners in the room.

How could he be so stupid? The tears came faster as she tried to shrug the oncoming memory but she couldn't. He jumped right in front of that darting sword, one of the vampires were throwing at her back. She watched as fell backward, the sword sticking out of his chiseled chest. He was so stupid! She caught him just before he hit the ground, wrapping her arms around him; the tears welled up then, just as they are now. She turned her gaze to the sword he was pulling out with cries of pain. She wanted to tell him to stop, your going to make it worse, but his fate was screaming at her in plain sight. A small trickle of blood escaped his lips, and she choked back a sob. Her throat was tight, she tried to swallow but the pain and tightness was too much. She blinked back the second on slaught of tears because they were blurring her vision. It was just too much. How could this happen! He was gazing at her as he took one of her hands in his. The man that taught her how to love again was dying, his blood staining her clothes.

"I love you, Faith." His last words sounding distant, as he stopped breathing. She sobbed laying her head on his. She wished she could return those words but even if he lived just a second longer to repeat them, she couldn't anyway. Yes, she loved him. But she wasn't _in_ love with him. He was more like a brother to her.

"He was a good man." She jumped, that was one voice she wasn't expecting to hear. She thought Buffy still hated her because Faith hasn't seen her in a while, since they patrolled one night together… which ended in a fight. A fight that Robin ended. Faith turned around, Buffy wasn't crying, but she did look genuinely sad. Faith didn't wipe her tears from her eyes as she walked past Buffy. Why is she acting like this anyway? He was stupid. He jumped in front of that sword for _her_. He shouldn't have done that. Faith deserves to be dead, not him. Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, just as she took a step past her.

"Look." Faith turned around at the sincerity in Buffy's voice. "I don't think I ever said this, but I'm sorry and I know it doesn't mean anything right now, but I am." She let go of Faith's arm, but Faith didn't go anywhere.

"Your not talking about Robin's death are you?" Faith whispered, her voice cracking in some places.

"Partly, but mostly I'm not." Buffy shook her head back and forth. "I also know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I was wondering if you'd help us train slayers. We need somebody who can deal with rogue slayers." Buffy held out a folded piece of paper. "It's my cell phone number and address." She paused, waiting for Faith to take it, after a second, she did. "If you ever need a place to stay, Dawn and I have an extra bedroom we're not using." Buffy stared at Faith for a couple more seconds, backing up as her heart fluttered when Faith opened the paper to read it. She smiled to herself, she should feel bad, she knows that and she's tried to feel bad. But ever since Robin and Faith moved to Cleveland, she just couldn't get Faith out of her mind. After a couple days of converting her true feeling into hate, she just couldn't do it anymore. She could do it before, because she had someone to fall back on like Riley, Angel and Spike but not this time, there's no one there to distract her. She finally started cherishing the moments they had without fights in Cleveland, when they went to the city's clubs, when they fought side by side. Buffy just might be falling in love with Faith, but whatever it is, she knows she'd rather have Faith by her side.

* * *

As Faith walked back into her apartment, drunk, she fell to the ground sobbing. When she could finally get up again, she grabbed the stand next to the couch and tipped it over with full force, shattering the two pictures that were on it. The two pictures of Robin and herself. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed another beer, taking only two gulps before whipping it at the cupboards across the room. She ran into they're bedroom, a bedroom they've only been living in for one month. She momentarily stopped at the heart wrenching memory of the way he smiled like a 5 year old when she said yes to moving in with him and of the way he handed her his apartment key in a beer bottle, slapping him as she tried to pull it out. She started moving again, tipping the stand on her side of the bed with hysterical fury. The lamp flew into the wall and shattered into little, tiny pieces. She was just about to tip his stand over when she stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. Just looking around the room hurt her terribly. All the memories you can get from just looking around a room. A painful giggle escaped her throat as she remembered that one time he tripped over a random axe they dropped on the ground one night after coming home from slaying. She burst into a fresh new set of sobs. That night was just like the night he died, 10 days ago. They were just regular vampires. Regular vampires Faith and Robin always fight… fought together every night. He was such a good man. The funeral... Buffy. 'He was such a good man.' She said those words too. She ran over to a pile of clothes and sifted through them, looking for the jeans she wore at the funeral, finding them she pulled the piece of paper out of the pocket, grabbed a bat and walked outside. She stopped at Robin's nice little car and swung the bat with great force, shattering the windshield, she swung it again, shattering the drivers' side door and again, and again. Until every glass part on that car was in a million pieces. What makes her think Buffy will still be offering? It's been exactly a week, 7 days, since she offered. Well she needs to try; Buffy was the only one that offered anything. Kennedy and Willow both gave their apologies. Xander gave his apology with a pat on the back. Giles gave his apology over the phone. Buffy was the only one. Faith went to her motorcycle and rode about a mile before the tears blurred her vision too much to see. She pulled over at a gas station, tugging lose change out of her pocket as she stumbled her way to the pay phone. The phone rang 4 times before Buffy picked up.

"Hello?" She yawned into the phone. The breath caught in Faith's throat, she forgot it was 2 in the morning.

"Buffy?" Faith slurred into the phone, Buffy was the only one noticing that Faith was quite drunk. Tears weren't the only things blurring her vision on the ride over to the gas station.

"Faith? Is that you?" Buffy sat up in her bed, sleep already the thing of the past. She heard a stifled whimper before Faith answered again.

"Yes. I know you offered to let me stay a week ago, I was wondering if you were still holding that offer?" Faith slurred, and Buffys' heart leaped.

"That offer is still holding. Where are you? I'll come pick you up." Faith was in awe, why was she being this nice?

"No, no." Faith was shaking her head rapidly. "I'll just drive –"

"Faith, I'd rather come pick you up." Buffy cut in sharply. Faith was definitely drunk, there is no way, she is driving. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a gas station about a mile from our apartment." Buffy cringed at the way Faith said 'our' because there is no 'our', Robin is dead.

"I'll be there shortly." Faith said thank you and hung up, stumbling her way to the sidewalk curb, lying back and covering her face with her hands, sobbing still.

Buffy put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, told Dawn where she was going then flew out of the door and into her car. Driving at a suicidal pace. Faith lived almost an hour away from Dawn and herself.

When Buffy found Faith an hour and a half later, she was passed out on the sidewalk. She had to shake her to get her awake, then practically carry her into the car. The hour and a half it took Buffy to get to Faith, Faith had another 3 beers.

The ride to Buffy's house consisted of Faith slurring out nonsense and trying to stay awake, she stayed awake long enough to thank Buffy the whole entire time bringing her into the house, apologize to Dawn for disturbing her, taking off her shoes and jacket, then she was out.

"Hm, I'd say she's drunk."

"Dawn!" Buffy sighed and Dawn just shrugged her shoulders and went back to bed. Buffy found some aspirin and put that with a cup of water on the nightstand

The next morning Faith woke up, and jumped out of bed, momentarily forgetting where she was. She remembered everything up until she found Buffy pulling her into a car and then she just remembers bits and pieces. She looked around the bland room she was standing in, the bed still made, her indent on one side. The walls of the room were white, a window in the middle of one wall, no curtains to cover to it. She turned her head away from the bright, sunny light of window, massaging her temples. She turned around, still examining the bland room, noticing a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the table. She smiled and poured out two tablets into her hand, gulping them both and the glass of water down. There was a chair in the corner of the room, next to the closet, with her jacket and boots on it. She walked over and put them on. She meant to sneak out of the house, save herself from all the possible embarrassment, but as she cracked the door open, Dawn walked by. She stopped dead and her tracks, spinning around on her heal as Faith opened the door all the way.

"Buffy's at class right now. She said you could meet her at the picnic area at lunch –" Dawn checked a clock. "Or in 10 minutes, since it's almost lunch." Then she walked away, only checking back as Faith looked confused in the doorway.

"Um. How do you get to the picnic area?" Dawn smiled to herself, Buffy told her she'd cooperate.

"Just find the first pathway and go straight on that path around the first building." Then Dawn disappeared through her room and Faith walked downstairs. The first room she walked into was the living room. This room pretty bland, too. Same white walls, with a couch next to one, a rocker next to the couch and a small TV on an end table. She walked through the living room into the front room, which held a plastic lawn chair and a closet. Same white walls, again. She thought of how the Summers' home back in Sunny-D looked, and this was nothing like it. Faith went outside, walking into crisp fall air. Breezy, but not too chilly. She looked around, noticing that she was on some kind of campus, nice green lawns and a big 3 story building ahead. A smaller, one story building was to her side. She took the path that led straight ahead to the tall building, walking around it; coming to what she guessed was the picnic area. There was about 5 or 6 picnic tables with teenagers, adults and adults in suits seated at them. She found Buffy and Giles seated by themselves at a table off near the end of the picnic area. She doesn't know what she's going to say, but she knows she's not going back to their apartment, it isn't home with Robin. Giles looks up when she gets near, but Buffy just keeps on talking. Faith takes a seat next to her.

"… And it's just one demon. You know this demon doesn't have as much strength as Willow. I'm sure all it will take is a few of our best slayers and Willow." Giles sighed at that.

"Yes, Willow is stronger than this demon but we don't know _what_ kind of magic it's using. We can't just charge in there."

"It's just one demon, Giles!" She said angrily. He shook his head back and forth.

"This discussion is over, Buffy. We will _not_ just charge in there." Then he got up and nodded to Faith. "Hello, Faith. I hope you are feeling better." She smiled and nodded her head.

"What's going on?" Faith asked. Buffy turned to her, a grimace on her face.

"One of our slayers on patrol was attacked. She's fine, it's just that the demon she saw was using some kind of magic on her, making her delusional."

"Delusional? As in how?" Faith asked. Buffy got up.

"I'll show you. I'd doubt you'd believe me if I just told you." Faith got up and Buffy started walking.

"Did you say there's only one, though?" They walked around the first building and to the building Faith thinks is the medical one.

"Yes." Faith nodded. This slayer must be really bad for Giles not to let Buffy attack. They got to the second building and Buffy led Faith through a corridor, men and women running about, some with suits on, others with white coats on. Faith was led through double doors, then stopped dead. This room had a bunch of cells in it. Faith heard the screaming before; she just thought nothing of it. Buffy was the opposite; her breathing got heavier as they walked closer to the crazy slayer. Crazy would be an understatement, of course.

"I thought you said she was 'fine'." Faith whispered and Buffy cringed.

"I meant physically." Buffy was correct about that. She only had a few scratches on her arms and face. She was screaming viciously and punching walls. Then she turned around at the sound of their entrance, screaming directly at them. The scratches, as it turns out, were done by herself. The two guards, one a tall man with rippling muscles, holding a gun and the other, a red-headed girl standing against the wall with her arms crossed both flinched when she started clawing at her face.

"Desmond, Ashley go ahead and sedate her." Buffy yelled above the screams. "You guys can take your lunch break." Ashley started talking to the screaming brunette with pure red eyes in the cell and she ran to her, trying to claw her way through the bars. Desmond shot the gun, a dart landing right in Crazy's neck. She stopped screaming, plucked the dart out of her neck, looked at it and threw it at Ashley. Ashley ducked and rolled, landing back over next to the wall with ease. She must be another slayer. Then the vicious slayer fell to her knees, staring daggers at everyone in the room before closing her eyes and falling to the floor.

The slayer seemed to be in a state of pure rage.


	3. Fade To Red

_Revenge Is A Confession Of Pain  
_**- Latin Proverb**

* * *

Willow stood up, walking over to the bookcase and bringing back with her a dictionary in the form of Webster's.

"Hilary is in rage. You just can't be in rage without a reason and I believe that reason lies within the definition." She put the book on the table and flipped through the pages. "The definition of rage is violent anger and _passion_. I believe we can cure Hilary if we find what she's passionate about, the problem she can't fix and help her fix it."

Giles stood up, taking of his glasses and pushing another book into the center of the table.

"I did some further research and I believe the demon we are searching for is the Furibund, a sort of chaos demon. He works alone, using his victims for destruction. His victims become Furibundus, which in Latin means maniacal and raging." He paused, looking distressed, which is weird because we just found the answers we were looking for.

"You have your uh-oh face on… what's the uh-oh?" Buffy asked, leaning in and twirling the book towards herself. "Oh. That is a cause for uh-oh." She pushed the book back towards Giles like it was diseased.

"Yes, uh-oh. If we don't act quickly, Hilary will become a Furibund herself. The Furibund's victims mutilate, their passion becomes their disease and if not solved in time they, themselves become Furibund, which in Latin is furious and enraged." I twirled the book towards myself, looking for a picture of the Furibund… and uh-oh is right. It looks like a horrific transformation of the werewolf with a hunched back, a long muzzle with sharp, pointed teeth, the spine clearly showing and tail not at all puppy like. But since this whole conversation is about rage, let's talk about those horns, if I had to show you a picture of rage, I'd show you the Furibund's horns. Long, pointing towards the sky, sharp with grooves running along them. This creature, the Furibund is ridiculously outrageous… no pun intended. It's hands, not at all like a werewolf's, curls into the hairy palms, fingertips replaced by claws. I push the book away, exactly like Buffy did.

"Buffy, Faith, I'd like you to visit the girl's parents, find out anything you can about her. Willow see if you can find anything else to cure her. Dawn and Xander, look in her dorm room for anything that may lead us to solve her crisis." Buffy stood up and I followed suit.

"What should we be looking for?" Xander asked, also standing up.

"Diaries, divorced parents, abusive parents, a long lost love, we're looking for something big, the Furibund's power doesn't work on a missed homework assignment."

--

Dawn layed the diary on the table, shaking her head back and forth.

"I felt like such a criminal reading this, but it clearly states her passion." Dawn paused, twirling the diary around on the table. "Her parents. The father is an alcoholic, the mother judges all the time and they're married, fighting her whole life." I sat forward in my seat, raising my hand up.

"Whoa, wait. We spoke with the parents, who live only about an hour away, they have no idea they're daughter is here, in the slayer academy, the mother started sobbing half way through our questioning. My point being, your making them sound like assholes, the father a drunken asshole… and they didn't fit the description."

"It's not what _I'm_ saying, it's what Hilary's saying. Basically, she feels like a failure, so she ran away from home looking for a little credit."

"So, what we need to do is get her parents here and get them to say… what?" Xander asked.

"We get them here and get them to see that they're daughter is actually alive, get them to admit how much they've missed her and how much they need her. I'm sure a few 'I love you's' could do the trick nicely." Dawn stated

--

We watched Hilary sob into her mother's arms, I looked over at Buffy, there were tears in her eyes, she looked at me and we stared into each other's eyes, a small smile curving her lips. She grabbed my forearm and I didn't realize I was smiling too until she looked away, making me oddly miss her amazing green eyes.

"C'mon, let's go." Then she pulled me out of the room with cells lining the walls and the heart mending confrontation that solved our first crisis.

We walked to the picnic area in comfortable silence, seeing only Xander, Dawn, Giles, Willow and Kennedy sitting at the tables.

"How'd it go?" Dawn asked as we sat down. Buffy smiled wider this time and I actually looked down at my chest as my heart skipped a beat.

"Hilary isn't going to become a Furibund and her parents are going to take more time out of their day for her."

"So problem solved?" Xander asked.

"Problem solved." Buffy replied. I was angry not at the shuddering roar hidden in the shadow of the trees, but that it made Buffy's smile dramatically drop to a frown before she spun around staring into the woods. The Furibund leapt out, lifting his head and giving another terrible roar. When it lowered its head again, its eyes made everyone at the table either stand up and take a step back or in Dawn's case, let out a small scream before clasping her hand over her mouth.

Its eyes were grey, it's pupil red. It reminded me of a vicious murder on a stormy day. He ran, Buffy standing nearest. Its clawed hands unrolled themselves, taking a swipe at Buffy. She tucked and rolled, I pulled the knife out of boot and leaped at him, landing the knife in the middle of its chest, he roared again and I barely dodged the clawed hand that came flying for my face.

"The venom lies within his teeth and claws!" Giles yelled from somewhere behind me. I stood up again, seeing it viciously shake around, trying to reach the knife. I saw Kennedy jump at it from behind, landing another knife in the back of its head; it stopped convulsing and spun around, heaving in breaths. Kennedy eyes opened in shock before she sprinted in the opposite direction. It took two steps before slamming into the ground with a loud 'thump.' It was silent as we all walked up to the demon, waiting for it to spring up and attack again. I kicked it with my foot, it didn't move on it's own.

--

"Wow, what a furry bundle of maniacal, raging madness!" Xander exclaimed, backing up a good few feet from the demon again.

I would've laughed, I knew it was funny. But Xander sounded distant and the pain in my arm was starting to crawl up to my elbow. I shoved my wrist into my pocket, hiding the small, rapidly bleeding cut.

I gritted my teeth, as the pain kept growing. It was flaring, like somebody was rapidly stabbing me.

And somehow I knew, as everything around me started becoming more and more annoying, that it was the venom coursing it's way through my veins.


	4. Changes

**This chapter is the diary that they found of Hilary, the slayer in rage.  
Diary entry one: a little while before she decide to leave.  
Diary entry two: she's leaving, getting less bitter.  
Diary entry three: a week in the slayer academy.  
Diary entry four: a few hours after she got attacked by the Furibund.**

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_I guess this is growing up. When you finally realize change _happens_ and there's nothing you can do to stop it. You can only change it. But what if you don't know how to change it? You learn, or live your whole life asking questions. Painful, questions. Those questions you'd either avoid… or change. If you avoid them, they change on their own and for the most part, they take a horrific transformation. So you learn to change things yourself._

_My parents, either they're starting to change or I am, but the change is becoming horrific. I must end… no because nothing really ends. I must start at a new beginning. I feel like my parents are just another one of _them_. Them being everyone else in the world, cruel and demeaning… that's a little harsh, I'm making them seem like Satan and his band of underworld evil and they're not. But they know how to judge, they know how to criticize and they're not supposed to, they're my parents, they're supposed to show me the path to travel upon. I seem to be searching for the path myself, and not only have I still not found that path; I haven't found the shoes I'm going to tread upon either. So, this is why I'm finally growing up, I'm finally realizing that the world isn't going to get less harsh, I'm not going to change the world, I need to change myself. I've been growing bitter over the years, the years of taunting from my peers, of backstabbing from my "friends" and every other pain of the world you can think of. I hate everyone, my parents included, but that's not what's supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to hate them._

_My dad has _always_ been an alcoholic. I'm not quite sure why my mom married him; maybe she thought he was going to change. He didn't. He's rude and he sure does know how to ignore a person. I remember one time when I was 7, lucky number 7, you could say, he gave me a half of glass of beer, Bud Light if I'm remembering correctly. Back then I thought I should drink it, because my own father was offering it to me, I thank God I didn't like it and now I'll never drink again because I know it's wrong. It's taken me until my teens to realize that, but I know now it's wrong. Like I know now, every time he drinks, I'm going to be worried, because he's never going to stop drinking and driving. I used to tell him I was worried, now I just sit and ignore him and hope for the best, acting like a bitter 90 year old. My parents have been arguing for the 17 years I've been alive, but I'm trying to wrap my head around why it's not bothering me anymore. Usually every time I hear silence, I know my mom is going to come into my room with a 'we're getting a divorce.' They've been 'getting a divorce' for most of my life… or the years I can remember. I remember nothing under the age of 10, unless, of course, a few huge memories, both painful and reminiscent. I remember one memory, every time I eat broccoli or any green for that matter. I wouldn't eat either broccoli or asparagus, because back when I was 5 it looked amazingly nasty, my dad ended up screaming in my face, 'I wish you were a boy,' then throwing the uneaten greens all over the place. The young, naïve version of me just sobbed hysterically in the stool at our bar, it's funny, every time I write in this diary, it's because I'm sobbing hysterically. If my father tried doing that to me now, I would've screamed back 'and I wish you were sober!' before whipping the remnants of my plate at the areas he missed. Of course, if I did that he would've surely hit me because they can't shut me up unless a good face throbbing whack happens. _

_Today my mother said 'I can't stand her, I really can't,' and that's the purpose of this long, painful entry in my diary today. _

_I feel another set of sobs trying to intrude my clarity and my hands are starting to convulse as my throat tightens painfully._

_As much as I hate these tears running down my cheeks, I know it's good for the soul. I already feel myself loosening up._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the day I decide to write nothing but exciting… and _happy_ news from now on. So thank ham for you. I feel like you're the only one I can confide in. You know that odd strength I could feel building in my body about a year ago? I found a school that specializes in that odd strength. Actually, it's a _slayer _academy and it's free, except for food, if you don't have a place to live they'll give you a dorm._

_This is it! This is my chance. My chance to change! I'm going to take this change and then lock it in an air proof box with those new fangled DNA locks that the CSI and FBI people use. I got a job a few minutes walk from the academy, which is about an hour away. I start the job in a week, which gives me plenty of time to sneak out and move into my new dorm. I'm planning on doing that sneaking thing tonight, which shouldn't be too hard because my dad is passed out on the couch, beer in one hand, the remote in the other. My mom should be asleep in an hour, then I'll just sneak out the sliding door, which makes little noise if you slowly open it. Trust me, I've done this sneaking thing before. I know where every creak and crick is in this house, all you have to do is take long strides on your toes, stepping over the boards that will whine in the middle of the night. This plan is fool proof. Fool proof? What kind of a horrible saying is that, I can't believe I just used it. If it's fool proof, anyone who's not red necked and doesn't stare at grass for fun can catch me. So, it's rocket scientist proofed. _

_But that's just it. I'm a failure remember? They'll never see it coming. They'll think I'm too lazy to run away, they couldn't see anything past my 70 grades, but, hey, you need a 65 to pass each class. All right, you caught me, I am lazy, I have never, even once, studied for a test. I just laughed out loud; I already have a new name. Old self, meet Hilary Jenkinson, a straight A… _slayer_. No one would be expecting me to move only an hour away either, and if somebody does come looking for me, well that's what hoods are for, but maybe I'll buy a mask when I start my new job._

_The only thing I'll be missing in this place is this really comfortable chair I'm sitting in and that Shia LaBeouf poster. Well, duh, of course I'm bringing my iPod and iPod charger. Goodbye Mr. LaBeouf, your handsome features will be missed._

_It's the start of finally finding a meaning to my life._

_Dear Diary,_

_My apologies for not writing in a while. I was just getting situated in my new dorm. I have a roommate, a strawberry-blonde haired girl, who's been here for two years. Her name is Ashley; she's a pretty sweet girl. I also met a guy who works around here, I don't think he's a slayer and he's not a teacher either, I think he's just somebody who helps out, but he's tall, has a beard and pretty sexy hair. His name is Desmond and he's pretty amazing._

_I also met the headmaster, Mr. Giles. A great guy, kind of old, like 40's or 50's, but he showed me around, explaining rules and what not. It's just like regular school, except for one more class, training. The teacher of that class is Ms. Summers, gorgeous woman._

_I'm not even quite sure if I believe everything he told me, but I'm sure going to give it a try. You see, I'm a slayer, made to fight vampires and demons and such. Yeah, I know, that's what is so surreal about everything._

_Oh! And for my job I'm a bakery girl, it's pretty sweet, pun intended. It's pretty easy; I scoop cookie dough, make pies, turnovers and etc, then bake them. I feel like a giddy school… academy girl._

_I've got to go, my first class, economics, will be starting shortly._

_Dear Diary,_

_I realize I haven't written in a while again, but I've been so busy and not the bad kind of busy either. I went on my first date, ever, with Desmond and if I thought his hair was sexy before, imagine what happens when he actually tries to style it. The date was everything I wanted; he is such a sweet guy. I even think I'm falling in love._

_And then there's Ashley, everything I ever wanted in a best friend and more. I have never gone to the mall with anyone but my mom before, and yesterday I went with her. It was the most fun I've had in a while._

_If only my parents could see me now, getting grades in the 80's, a handsome boyfriend, a best friend I can actually trust and rising fighting skills, I'm becoming everything I have ever wanted to be._

_Ah, sorry, I've got to end this session early, my body is absolutely burning, I got attacked my this hideous demon earlier and he cut me good on the shoulder, but my body feels like it's burning, like I'm going to explode, like I actually have a trigger._

_I think I'll call Ashley for some advice, she's gotten in a few fights with demons and vampires before._


End file.
